Vesperian Alliance
What was once only an arms manufacturer that produced a significant amount of humanity's ships and weapons, Vesperian Corporation formed the multi-organizational alliance under the name 'Vesperian Alliance' to govern a new set of colonists. These people sought for independence from the rest of humanity, using the Cradle, a city-sized colony vessel, as the getaway ship as well as other companies that wanted to take part. It took the crew of the Cradle decades of constant travelling to reach their destination, Apex Polaris, the planet that was soon to be the home ground for these colonists. The Getaway and Resurrection The Vesperian Corporation opened up offers to those who wanted to embark on a journey to form a new faction using a city ship 'Cradle'. The Cradle's size is enormous and is often compared to the size of Mount Everest. The Corporation was forced to construct it in space due to the lack of land for its construction. It contained top-of-the-line non-offensive technology for people to survive the journey. As soon as the last citizen boarded the Cradle, it detached itself from its shipyard and began the long voyage to find the planet and eventually colonize it. Most of the original crew of The Cradle are long gone. Those who were young were taken up to replace the losses due to old age. Luckily, most of the crew only died from natural causes. Decades later, they found the planet, Apex Polaris - a planet covered in a blanket of snow and ice throughout each year with occasional blizzards that sweeps past the land every now and then. Scientific operations revealed that the planet was in fact habitable. The Cradle stayed within its orbit for just over six months to find out suitable landing sites for the ship. However, the Cradle was starting to get worn-out on itself; malfunctions happen from time to time, the main reactor was starting to have random anomalies in the system that technicians have had to fix repeatedly, and a life support failure that nearly killed everyone. This forced scout parties to speed up on finding a landing site suitable for the Cradle. Once they've found the spot, the crew wasted no time on getting to the landing site. The ship went through an accident due to more malfunctions. During reentry, a few of the main thrusters failed leaving the The Cradle to rely mostly on auxiliary thrusters. The crash left the crew and its civilians with several hundred casualties, dead and wounded. Not only that, but half of the technology was destroyed in the process drawing them back to Tier 4. Over the next century, the Corporation rebuilds itself from the ground to what they currently are today. The Corporation proposed an offer to form everyone else together under new banner which would now be called the Vesperian Alliance, and led by a High Council. The Kolos Emergence of 2705 October, 2704 - Scavengers who working in the heat of Heresy badlands found themselves an old ruins in the middle of the desert. They were reporting missing the same day as the mysterious lights coming from the ruins started appearing. Word spread quickly among the locals and the Alliance finds out, closing off the ruins within a 2-mile radius. Science teams were then sent to find out the reason for this, with some Army personnel ordered to guard the area. December, 2704 - The science team still has no clue as to why the lights activate on a weekly basis since mid-October. The team aren't able to come to a conclusion but they continue on their research. Archeologists are called up to help the team find out more about the ruins. However, no other ruins match this new one. February, 2705 - The team had been running experiments for quite some time now. One day, they accidentally trigger the mysterious lights. It beams up an energy into the sky and where the source of light was is now parting the whole ruins to become a portal. Bipedal creatures appear out of the portal and start attacking Alliance personnel. Luckily, the Army was able to radio out for help before they were all wiped out. March, 2705 - Battlegroup 'Storm' is sent to investigate the distress call. They carry several battalions to deploy on the ground. Scouts report unknown activities around the portal and the task force is put on full alert. As soon as the battalion touches the ground, they're welcomed by a hail of fire from the creatures, calling themselves 'Kolos'. April, 2705 - The fighting was quick and fierce. There was no way of negotiating with these creatures apart from fighting them. Nearly half of these battalions are nearly tired, wounded, or dead. When things couldn't be any worse, the portal expands releasing a ship 10x larger than a Capital Cruiser. The 'Storm' had no choice but to engage the ship or else ground troops would suffer more losses. It took a few hours and nearly a dozen ships to be lost for the enemy gargantuan to fall. Navy Directive orders to drop an experimental Scimitar Warhead right at the portal to, hopefully, collapse it. All ground units are ordered to pull back and be extracted from the area. May, 2705 - The plan worked. Many lives were saved and the remaining soldiers return home to recieve medals. Fleets, Battlegroups and Ships 1st Defence Fleet: against Resistance Forces - 138 ships strong (Stationed at Keter IV system.) * Missile Cruiser 'Victoria' - Part of a test on warhead improvements. Destroyed during a failed hijack attempt by The Resistance. * Battlegroup 'Daemon' - A special task force group dedicated to the Operator branch. Works on offensive and defensive missions. {7 Strike Cruisers, 1 Heavy Destroyer, 2 Destroyers}' '' '''1st Expeditionary Fleet:' active (Stationed at Keter IV system.) * Capital Cruiser 'Magellan' - A Capital Cruiser that now serves as a scientific exploration vessel after a refit. * Battlegroup 'Fox' - Magellan's escort. {'4 Frigates, 2 Corvettes} 2nd Defence Fleet: active - 49 ships strong (Stationed at Yraleus system.) Category:SAP2 Category:CrAnEfoX Category:Empire